The Crystal's Soul
by Rikkumorningstar
Summary: Everyone from the group, except Luna and Artemis, have been killed in one horrible tragedy. Luna sends Artemis back to their past lives so he can warn the Queen that in the future, her daughter will go up against an evil the crystal will be no match for ...Seiya/Usagi Artemis/OC Artemis/Luna Mamoru/Kakuyu
1. Prologue

**The Crystal's Soul**

**Prologue**

The warriors rejoiced as their last enemy was slain. However, this was not a victory for the side of good. Evil had finally overpowered the unbeatable crystal and had slain all of its protectors. The last person to be slain was none other than the ruler of Earth, Neo Queen Serenity. Upon her death, the crystal lost the last of its power, rendering it to be about as powerful as your average pebble.

However, since they were busy rejoicing, they had become oblivious to one factor…two members of the enemy forces had in fact survived – two cats to be exact – and were at this very moment planning a way to have this all prevented. Their names were Artemis and Luna. They were the guides and retainers of the Queen and her guardians. But, now that their charges were dead, it was finally necessary to use the forbidden time travel that would take them back to as far as their past lives.

Artemis groaned as Luna began to warn him once again of the consequences.

"You do know that everything could be changed," Luna said nervously, not believing what they were preparing to do. "And I don't mean just this event," she continued, "Everything that has lead up to this moment will have been changed as well-"

"I know," Artemis grumbled as he started pacing.

"And the girls…they may never end up crossing paths," Luna said, cringing at the thought.

Artemis cringed, too…but instead of agreeing with her he said, "I really don't think we need to worry about that right now…"

Luna's eyes widened as she thought of something else to worry about, "And what about our child, Artemis? She may never come into existence-"

This was the last straw for Artemis.

"Damn it, Luna! She doesn't exist **now**!" He glanced shortly at the lifeless body of his daughter, Diana. "It wouldn't really make any difference, now would it!"

He could tell by the look in her eyes that he had reacted poorly to Luna's statement. He tried hard not to break down the rest of the way as he watched the tears of grief and rage his careless words had caused to be released from her eyes.

"I didn't mean…" he started, "I never meant…I didn't want-" He gave up on the apology and sighed in irritation at his own arrogance. He walked up to her and kissed the tears on her cheeks. When she looked at him, he gave her a weak smile and went back to pacing about the room of their secret hideout, beneath the castle. 

After about a minute of silence, Artemis spoke again.

"How could this happen? The crystal was supposed to be unbeatable…wasn't it?" he added, looking at Luna. "Where did we go wrong?" he said, looking away again.

Luna gave a weak smile of her own and said sadly, but now more calmly, "Now's not the time to wonder about that." She made her expression a bit more stern and then added, "For this to work, we must put our plan into action, now, before too much more time passes."

"Your right," Artemis said, making sure that his mind was clear of all troubling thoughts, and then added, "Okay…um…are you sure that you remember how to do this?"

"Of course I am," Luna snapped. She closed her eyes and appeared to be concentrating but was interrupted by Artemis's concerned voice.

"Um…and you're sure that only one of us can be sent back?"

"I'm afraid so," she said, glancing at him. "But it doesn't really matter-"

"Why," he asked.

"Well,…if this works, neither of us will exist anymore."

Artemis didn't say anything to that, so Luna closed her eyes again and tilted her head back. She was instantly engulfed in a soft light. In a matter of seconds she was transformed into her human form. When she opened her eyes, she saw Artemis standing before her in _his_ human form. They momentarily smiled and exchanged their silent farewells. Then they both nodded. Luna made a circular motion with her arm and then touched the crescent moon on Artemis's forehead. Spheres of gold and silver light swirled around him. Then with one final look at Luna he vanished in a bright flash, unaware that he would have very little time to explain to the Queen of the past, the events of this unforeseen tragedy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_1,025 years ago_

Silver Millennium Kingdom

Queen Serenity stared around in anger and grief when she realized that her daughter had died. She had spotted her at the bottom of the grand stairs that lead up to the castle. She was lying draped over Endymion, the Earth Prince, as though she were shielding him from the dangers of the battle that was taking place. And she would have thought this to be true, had she not already sensed that life was no longer within her daughter…or the Prince. No more than ten feet away laid her daughter's guardians, just as lifeless as she. The Queen could feel her eyes fill with tears, but she would never give the enemy the satisfaction of seeing her grieve.

She summoned the crescent wand, which held within it the kingdom's most fearsome weapon, and calmly walked down the stairs toward her enemy, the quite insanely evil Queen Beryl.

"You killed my daughter," Queen Serenity shouted. Her eyes narrowed into a cold stare as she came to a halt before the evil Queen. The Crescent Wand stretched out to the length of a staff. "You have killed for the last time…you ANIMAL!"

Queen Beryl and her evil henchmen crowded around Queen Serenity, blocking any and all routes of escape. There was now to be a face off between the two Queens. Beryl watched her opponent. The corners of her mouth turned up in an evil grin. But it quickly faded when she could not sense any fear from the moon kingdom's Queen. In fact, she could not sense anything from the Queen…just a great power stronger than anything she had ever felt before. A power that would most likely destroy her _and_ the evil she had brought with her. The moon Queen's aura was so strong, it was acting like a barrier shield that was going to ward of both her and her army. Beryl searched Queen Serenity for the source of this great power. When she found it, she could not believe her eyes. The power was emanating from the small diamond-like stone attached at the top of the silver and gold scepter.

_I must get my hands on that power,_ thought Beryl as her twisted mind devised a plan to succeed.

However, she did not know that she _wouldn't_ succeed. That she wouldn't land even a single attack. That she would die instantly. All she _did_ know was that she _must_ have that crystal…no matter the cost.

Queen Serenity raised the scepter above her head and called out, "Moon Cosmic Power!"

The Queen's power erupted from the crystal in one fearsome blast. The gold and silver light swept throughout the Silver Millennium and destroyed anything and everything evil invading the Moon Kingdom –including Beryl. The tortured cries of Beryl and her henchmen faded away with the light, leaving the once peaceful kingdom in a dead silence.

Luna and Artemis ran towards Queen Serenity from the field of dying men and women. They were both injured, but luckily alive. Luna appeared ready to cry, but did not seem to know if now would be the right time to grieve. Her mouth opened but she dared not speak since she did not think she would be able to stop her tears should they start now.

Artemis glanced at Luna then back at the Queen and said, "We are deeply sorry, your Majesty. She ran off so quickly. We could not keep up. But I know that if-"

"Please, Artemis," the Queen said, looking at him sternly, "I do not need you to explain." She softened her expression and added, "I do not blame you," she glanced at the other cat, "or Luna."

Artemis nodded his thanks. He walked over and sat down next to Luna, whose gaze had never left the lifeless form of their princess – of her princess.

Artemis frowned at her then looked back at the Queen and said, "So what's the plan for now, your Majesty?"

Queen Serenity still appeared to be in a bit of a daze as she said, "The plan…?"

"Yes," Artemis said softly, "You have defeated Queen Beryl and all her evil and-"

"But was it worth it?" said Luna, speaking for the first time since the battle had ended. Artemis turned his gaze on her, but the Queen continued to stare forward into nothingness. "Was it really all worth it?" Luna repeated, the tears now forming in her eyes. "Yes, we won," she said shakily, "but for what," her tears began to fall, "What victory is worth this price?"

"The plan is," Queen Serenity said, slowly coming out of her daze. "The plan… I will send everyone to the future," Artemis shook his head, not liking this plan, "In the future, they will be safe. Earth will be their guardian…their safe haven."

"But, your Majesty," Artemis said, jumping to his feet, "You do not have the energy for this!" Luna also jumped to her feet and turned to stare at the Queen in concern.

"But I do," said the Queen, sadly, "I have just enough to send them there, as well as the two of you," she added to the two cats.

"Oh, but your Majesty," Luna said, more concerned than before, "that would mean your end!"

Queen Serenity looked away and said, "But it would mean a new happier beginning for _all_ my people…for my daughter." She walked over to a nearby fallen marble pillar and sat down.

The two cats glanced at each other and then rushed over, leapt onto the pillar and sat next to the Queen.

Luna stared up at her Queen and said, "Be reasonable, your Majesty. It would not be right for you to die now."

The Queen shook her head and slowly stood and said, "It would not right…for me to live and be alone without my daughter." She clutched the scepter more tightly in her left hand and dropped her gaze to the floor. "No," she mumbled, "This is the only way to save my people…to save my daughter."

Luna and Artemis appeared to want to say more, but were never given the chance as Queen Serenity raised the scepter above her head and said the words that would encase each person, including Luna and Artemis, in their own protective ball of golden light. Everyone rose up and hovered a few feet from the ground. But she never got to send them, 'cause at that very moment a bright light flashed a few feet in front of her. From the light jumped a tall, long silver haired man who had a crescent moon on his forehead. He quickly lunged at the Moon Queen and struggled to wrench the scepter from her vice-like grip. He couldn't believe how strong she still was.

Queen Serenity almost instantly recognized who he was, and when she did, she said to him angrily, "Artemis! What are you doing here!" she fixed him with a cold stare and added, "The forbidden time travel was forbidden for a reason!"

"Bu-bu-…But your Majesty," Artemis stammered, looking at his past Queen in fear, "I-I can not allow you to do this…!"

"And why not," the Queen asked, losing patience.

Artemis sighed, regained his composure and said, "Because…she doesn't live," he glanced at the glowing form of Princess Serenity.

"My…daughter…?" the Queen said, following his gaze. She fell back into a saddened daze.

Artemis looked back at the Queen, not able to bear seeing his Princess dead for a third time.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty," Artemis said, shakily, "but Earth was not able to protect her," he looked down and appeared frustrated, "and in the future…the crystal will be defeated." He narrowed his eyes in further frustration and said, "They were all killed. Luna and myself were the only survivors. But I am no longer certain that she hasn't already been captured and killed, herself." He looked back at his Queen who, if his plan worked, would probably be the last person he would ever see.

"What would you like for me to do?" said Queen Serenity, coming out of her daze.

Artemis softened his expression and said, "Well, first, before anyone gets sent to the future, you _must_ make the crystal stronger."

"How do I do that," the Queen asked, now becoming curious.

"Well, first you give the crystal a soul," Artemis said, becoming more confidant that his and Luna's plan would work, "this will split it into two new crystals. They will both be about five times more powerful than the original."

"But whose soul should I…" the Queen started but she trailed off, looking around and then back at Artemis.

"It has to be your daughter's," he said sternly. His tone softened as he added, "It's the only way the crystal can most effectively protect her." He glanced at his Queen and smiled and said, "Besides, the person whose soul is given to the crystal will be given a connection to it of an eternal quality."

Queen Serenity did not appear to have understood.

"Basically," Artemis began to explain, "as long as one of them is alive, neither of them can die."

"Neither of them…?" the Queen asked, unsure she had heard correctly.

"Yes," Artemis said, continuing to explain, "Once the connection is made, the crystal holding part of her soul will take on a human form."

"How do I go about transferring her soul," the Queen asked, liking this plan more and more by the second.

Artemis smiled and said, "It's quite simple, really." He walked over to the princess, kneeled down and pointed to her crescent moon. "All you have to do is hold the crystal over the crescent moon and her soul will come to you."

Queen Serenity nodded and briskly walked over to her daughter, kneeled down opposite Artemis and held the crystal over her daughter's crescent moon. Sure enough, a silvery misty light started to flow from the golden crescent moon into the crystal. In a matter of seconds it stopped and the crystal was split instantly into two new crystals – one crystal clear, the other glowing a silver light. The silver one began to change and take a human form just as Artemis had said it would.

While this was happening, the soulless crystal was absorbed into the sleeping Princess.

The Queen was shocked to find that her strength was quickly being revived just from being in the presence of these new crystals.

When the transformation had finished, the silver light began to dim, revealing a girl, about a year older than Princess Serenity, kneeling on one knee before them. She had long blonde hair that hung over her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing white shoes, white pants and a thin long white shirt. Her skin was a pale cream color just like the princess'. When she finally looked up at them, they noticed her eyes were a shade of blue that was so dark they were almost black.

Artemis suddenly felt strange. He looked at his hands and noticed he was running out of time – he was already starting to fade. The Queen noticed this as well and watched him with a concerned look in her eyes. 

Artemis kneeled before the girl and quickly said, "Before you send everyone to the future," he looked to the Queen, "I want _you_ to revive me…I need to stay behind," he looked back at the girl, "so I can train you in the ways of battle."

The Queen did as she was told and released Past Artemis from his protective casing. However, he did not wake, but continued to sleep peacefully in the Queen's gentle arms. Future Artemis smiled as he remembered how Luna had used to hold him the same way when she was in her human form, knowing full well that he would never be held that way by her again.

The girl still had not moved. This worried the Queen. Artemis sensed her worry and simply said, "A soul is never truly alive until given a name."

"Very well," the Queen said, looking back at the girl's eyes. She stepped forward and stood before her. She sighed and said, "I name thee Raven, the new protector of the future Queen of Earth – my daughter, Princess Serenity." 

The girl nodded once and then slowly rose to her feet and raised her hands above her head. One by one, the people encased in golden light rose into the air and began their long journey to the future on Earth.

Artemis rose to his feet and walked over to where a sleeping Luna was still hovering. Queen Serenity watched him sadly as he momentarily just looked at Luna.

"I'm sorry Luna," he said, gently caressing her face with his right hand. "I'm afraid this will be our last goodbye." With that said, he leaned in and kiss her nose and then vanished completely just as his past self was beginning to awaken.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_1,014 years later_

Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom

More than one thousand years had passed since the great battle on the moon and since the second crystal had been created. The once demolished Moon Kingdom had long since become a grand peaceful world again. There were new guards placed throughout the castle and its grounds. People throughout the galaxy had even come to the moon, offering Queen Serenity their company and have helped her make the Moon Kingdom the beautiful world it is today.

For a thousand years, with the help of her friends and Raven, the soulful silver crystal-turned-human, Queen Serenity has watched over and protected the people of Earth without their ever realizing. But this is how the Queen had wanted it. Upon her people's departure, she had hoped that they would never recall anything of their past lives during their time lived on Earth. And so far, her hopes had prevailed. And even though the Queen would become sad at times from missing the company of her daughter, she was mainly happy. Happy just knowing that Usagi Tsukino, as the Princess was known on Earth, was living a normal life, free of war and death and constant danger. Though at times, she would find herself wishing she could leave her kingdom behind, if only for a few minutes, to be closer to her daughter, if only to see her from a distance just like the princess did when she would visit the Earth Prince, Endymion, a thousand years ago.

But Queen Serenity did not wish to risk any new enemies of the moon discovering Usagi's true identity. Usagi was in fact the next heir to the Moon Kingdom and the one true protector of the most powerful jewel in the entire galaxy…the Silver Imperium Crystal. No one must ever discover Usagi's identity, not even Usagi herself. But should it happen if anyone were to find out…

_There's no time to waste_, Queen Serenity thought as she rushed out of her study in search of Raven, _It's time to send her home…_

Raven was out in the courtyard…target practicing, and not with ordinary weapons. She was using gold and silver light energy arrows. Her targets were not the kind that would just sit still either, so she was always moving as well. But how she could ever see where she was going was beyond those who would watch, for she always wore a blindfold during training. Whether it was to show off or just to prove she could do battle in a world that had no light; was beyond Artemis; her trainer and loyal friend.

Artemis had been Raven's trainer for a thousand years, but they hadn't always been friendly toward each other. As he watched her flawless training, he began to think about those dreadful days and about how proud he was with everything she had accomplished in both humanity and ability.

It took a lot of energy to sustain his human form, so when they had first been introduced, Artemis would spend most, if not all, of the time he spent training Raven, in his cat form. Being trained by a cat would often annoy Raven so badly that she would often tell him she doubted his credibility as a proper trainer for Earth's #1 protector, as she would often call herself. So then Artemis would always remind her as calmly as he could that she would never protect anything with such an untrusting attitude towards him. Eventually, one day in the courtyard, after dealing with Raven's foul attitude for over a decade, Artemis's patience ran out and he finally snapped.

"That's it! I refuse to train anyone who doubts me as much as you do," he had said angrily turning around and stomping away.

Of course, Raven wouldn't take being abandoned by anyone…not even someone she didn't really like to begin with. She wasn't going to give up her training, even if it _was_ from someone she didn't think was worthy of training her. Raven's dark blue eyes narrowed into a cold vengeful stare. Walking out on her would be the last thing Artemis would _ever_ do. Raven extended her arms out at her sides and summoned all the attack spheres she could muster.

Artemis had apparently sensed Raven's intense anger, since he had stopped and turned to look behind him just in time to see the spheres charge at him.

The spheres hit their target and exploded in light and fire. Raven's heart sank faster than the impact of her attack. Her knees felt weak. She had never intended to kill him…she only wanted to get his attention. She had never thought he would not be able to dodge such a simple attack. Though, in truth, she knew that her attack was not simple at all. But, unfortunately for Raven, she had not _noticed_ the spiraling mass that had surrounded Artemis seconds before impact. She looked away and closed her eyes as a single unnoticed tear slid down her cheek and dropped silently to the floor.

"I thought I trained you better than that," a young male voice had then said, sounding as though the owner could not believe anyone could be so arrogant-least of all Raven.

Raven quickly looked back at her mess and saw now that the fire was swiftly diminishing and in its place was a thick swirling mass of smoke and dust wrapped around the spot where Artemis had been standing. But when the smoke and dust cleared, it was not Artemis she saw rising to his feet. It was a tall young silver-haired man with a crescent moon on his forehead. Raven was so startled that she tripped over her own feet, stepping backward, and landed hard on her bottom. However, it was not simply seeing this man that had startled her. No, it was the fact that she had seen Artemis's eyes when he looked at her. This would be the first time Artemis had ever shown Raven his human form.

"You have nothing to fear," the man had said, slowly walking toward Raven. When he kneeled before her he frowned, seeing the mixed look of shock and shame, and the tears he was pretty sure Raven was not even aware she was shedding. "It's only me…Artemis," he said softly. Watching her fear and shame slightly increase, he began to realize his mistakes. He really _had_ trained her poorly. Her not being attuned to her powers was not because of her arrogance or her ignorance. It was because he had let her _become_ that way. He had not pushed her hard enough. He had never set limits for her. _No, that's not the main problem,_ he thought angrily. No, he had taught her everything he could about fighting in and surviving battle. The one thing he had forgotten, however…was to train her how to be human. Finally feeling worthy of her many insults from over the years, he bowed his head to her and added, "It's just me…your unworthy trainer." He heard her shift her position and then heard her speak.

"Artemis?" Raven had said, her voice filled with a soft uncertainty. _This man's voice definitely sounds like his_, she thought, slowly becoming less uncertain. And when the man looked back at her, she confirmed that his eyes really _were_ Artemis's. That this man really _was_ her trainer. That the attack had not, in fact, killed him.

Upon seeing Artemis's gentle smile, she ended up forgetting all about her shame from nearly killing him and the shock from seeing him this way and flung herself at him in happiness for the first time since they had met.

Artemis, who had not been expecting an attack of kindness, was taken completely by surprise and was knocked onto his back by a half giggling half crying full-Raven-body-slam. And then she was apologizing, which had never, in his whole time of knowing her, ever happened. At first he was confused. But he quickly began to understand that since he came to realize _his_ mistakes and admit to them, he was finally able to gain her trust. But one thing still confused him. How _was_ he able to put up with her all these years? He did not know.

_Was it because of my intense loyalty to my Queen_, he wondered thoughtfully, and then watched Raven rise back to her feet, _or was it because of the feelings, ignored, until now, that I harbor for a single in-human girl, who in the future will truly make a difference for us all?_

As he came out of his memory, Artemis realized that in succeeding in teaching Raven to be more human, she was able to help _him_ be a better person as well. Also since the day he realized his mistakes, he swore that he would only appear before Raven in his human form – of course, their training sessions were greatly shortened, but even so, he came to realize that the first step in teaching _Raven_ to become human was to become more human himself. 

However, even now, nearly a thousand years later, he had still not been able to express how he truly felt for her in a more obvious way than a friendly hug. And now he wouldn't get another chance. He hated to admit it, but his time for expressing anything to her was up. Now that Usagi would be turning fourteen, he and Raven would have to say goodbye, since this was the age his Queen thought her daughter would most need a 24 hour guardian. He had a sudden déj� vu' feeling that he had said goodbye to someone he had loved once before, but he couldn't remember who it was. In fact he couldn't remember loving anyone except his Queen, his Princess…and Raven.

He started to feel sad about the whole situation. Saying goodbye to her now would not be like the times they had bid each other goodnight after each practice. No. This goodbye would last forever. Or so he thought it would, until the Moon Queen rushed into the courtyard and announced that tonight both Raven _and_ he would be going to Earth.

Artemis stood frozen staring at Queen Serenity in shock.

_Did she just say both of us…a-as in together?_ he thought. He didn't say a word, convinced he hadn't heard correctly.

The Queen smiled at him and said, "Why Artemis, don't look so surprised." She then lowered her voice so only he could hear and added, "This is what you wanted, right?" She then pulled him aside and told him things that made his heart sink faster than a boulder. She smiled apologetically at him then turned and vanished back into the castle to continue the preparations for their departure.

For the rest of the day, he could not stop thinking about what the Queen had told him. And when the time finally came for them to leave, he did not think he could bring himself to look at Raven without risking her seeing, in his eyes, the pain he now felt.

When he reached the hallway that would lead them to the instant transport chamber he saw that Raven was already there, waiting for him. She reached out to take his hand and he was not at all surprised that he didn't try to stop her. She smiled at him and said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as is humanly possible," Artemis said, looking down at her, but not _directly_ at her. Though she didn't seem to notice.

Not letting go of Raven's hand, he opened the door and they entered the chamber and joined the Queen who was standing by a giant gateway-looking contraption. She greeted them with a smile and started to activate the machine that would send them to Earth.

Artemis finally let go of Raven's hand and frowned as he realized that he may really have to say goodbye to Raven in a way. His frown deepened as he went over his Queen's last words to him one last time while he waited for the transport machine to load.

"_Artemis, I must tell you something before you go to Earth." She paused but before he could speak, she continued, "and I would like to apologize in advance."_

_He had frowned in confusion and said, "What's troubling you, your Majesty?"_

_Queen Serenity appeared, if possible, even more troubled. She sighed and then finally said, "Once the both of you reach Earth…Raven's memory…will become dormant and she will forget everything about our world…even you."_

_Artemis had felt as though his need to ever be happy again had been ripped out of him and then stomped flat. This must have shown in his eyes, since the Queen quickly said, "Artemis, please try to understand, it's for my daughter's protection. No one must ever know who she really is…not even by accident from Raven."_

_Artemis had looked away in irritation and said, "Then why are you sending me…memory intact?" he said the last two words in a low murmur._

_The Queen frowned again and said, "Someone has to be there to reawaken Raven's memories should my daughter's life ever come into harm's way."_

_Artemis appeared even more frustrated as he said, "I still don't understand why it has to be me."_

_The sadness in the Queen's eyes deepened as she said, "Oh, Artemis. If I had known how attached to her you would become, I would have sent you with the rest of them to the future in the very beginning and trained her myself." She smiled sadly and added, "But there's nothing I can do to change that, now…and that means that only _you_ can awaken her memories since you are the only other person to have experienced them."_

Artemis was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his Queen's voice announcing that the transport machine was ready. He glanced once more at Raven but he looked away before she could look directly into his eyes and see the pain that was still held within them.

However, as they stepped in the giant crackling ball of energy that had gathered within the gateway, the corners of his mouth turned every so slightly upward in a smile as he came to understand that this goodbye may not _have_ to last forever…after all.


End file.
